


Driving away thoughts and nightmares

by Em_is_here



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Season 3, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Rapunzel can't sleep
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Driving away thoughts and nightmares

There was nothing for it. 

Rapunzel got out of bed, slipped on a dressing gown and slipped out of her room. Her father had finally relaxed the guard on her room. There was one within earshot, but she didn't have to pass him to get where she was going.

She tiptoed along a few corridors, up a flight of stairs until she came to a nondescript door. 

A light knock gained some groans from inside. 

Eugene opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

"This better be ... Sunshine. What's wrong?" He was properly awake now, terrified that something was wrong.

"Nothing. I just... I can't sleep. Can i stay with you?" 

"Of course, Blondie." He opened the door wider, opening his arms for her to retreat to. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He shut (and locked) the door. They didn't need an emergency to wake them by bursting through the door to discover the Princess asleep with the captain of the guard. 

He slipped into bed next to the wall and held the covers up for her to climb under. She removed the dressing gown and dove next to him.

Lowering the duvet, he pulled her snug against his chest. 

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you Eugene."

"Anytime."

They both relaxed into the bed, and each other, coming still closer.

Rapunzel could finally fall asleep, surrounded by Eugene, in the smell of him, his warmth, his presence driving off the thoughts and nightmares keeping her awake.

Eugene stayed awake a little longer, just gazing at the woman who had wormed her way into his heart and had properly melted it. She was quite a marvel. 

He kissed her shoulder, and laid back against the pillow. 

"Goodnight, Rapunzel."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a piece of art shared with me on the fitzfam discord, of what was supposed to be a scene of Eugene and Rapunzel sharing a bed.


End file.
